The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Myosotis plant, botanically known as Myosotis palustris, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Unforgettable’.
The new Myosotis is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Myosotis palustris, not patented. The new Myosotis was discovered and selected by the Inventor in December, 1998 from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Blaine, Minn.
Asexual reproduction of the new Myosotis by terminal cuttings in Blaine, Minn. since January, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Myosotis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.